


this good fate

by ohvictor



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvictor/pseuds/ohvictor
Summary: Momo asks Yuki to help him run his lines for one of their scenes from the upcomingThrone of the Stellarfilm, and receives an unexpected result.





	this good fate

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i've wanted to write ykmm for nearly a year now and somehow this is my first piece for them. i love the hoshimegu au and i love the play-within-a-play concept, so i really wanted to write something about the cast working on the film. 
> 
> [shionstear](https://twitter.com/ShionsTear) on twitter has done an incredible job translating the hoshimegu event story, and i've used his translations for the "script" in this fic. you can read the full thread [starting here](https://twitter.com/ShionsTear/status/1065541648313131008). the scene depicted in this fic is in tweets 182-199. **please be wary of hoshimegu story spoilers** in this fic - momo references a few large plot points in his narration. the title is also from a line in this scene!

After all the dinner dishes have been done, Momo plants himself on the couch and starts digging through a pile of papers on the coffee table. “You’re staying the night, right? Can you help me go over the script for tomorrow's scenes?”

Yuki hangs the towel he was drying dishes with back on its rack and stretches, his shirt riding up and exposing a sliver of his belly. Momo’s mouth goes a little dry. “Yeah, sure,” he says. “What’re we shooting tomorrow again...”

“It’s while Hope is visiting Lama,” Momo reminds him. He finds his script, his lines carefully marked with pink highlighter, and begins flipping to the correct page. “Uh... The flashback!”

“Oh, yeah.” Yuki follows Momo to the couch and sits next to him. Immediately, he starts snuggling into Momo’s side, dropping his head onto Momo’s shoulder.

This is not conducive to studying lines. From past experience, Momo knows if he allows this, Yuki will just fall asleep.

“Heyyy,” he murmurs, nudging Yuki with his elbow. “You can’t be sleepy yet! Lines, remember? It should be easy for you,” he adds. “Don’t you have it all memorized already?”

Reluctantly, Yuki sits up again, blinking. Sometimes he reminds Momo of a cat, and right now, Momo can almost imagine cat ears twitching as Yuki rouses himself. “Yeah,” he confirms. “I don’t have as many lines as you do, Main Character-san, so it was easy to memorize.”

“Of course, for an experienced actor like you...” Momo smiles, reaching out to pet Yuki’s hair. Yuki butts his head against Momo’s palm, a little sigh escaping him. _Ah, another catlike feature!_ “So it shouldn’t be hard to run them through with me, right? Here, you can hold the script and tell me if I mess up.”

He pushes the script into Yuki’s hands. Yuki takes it, apparently persuaded, and squints down at the page. “Oh yeah, this scene...”

“As expected of Yuki-san, you remember it,” Momo praises.

Yuki shrugs one shoulder. “I guess.” He arranges the script in his hands; Momo watches as he starts to crease the stapled corner, something Momo dislikes, and then stops, remembering.

_Ah... He’s just the best!_

“I’ll feed you my line, okay?” Yuki says. He’s not looking at the script as he recites, “ _I'm something like a distant relative_.”

It’s clear he’s still sleepy and not bothering to get too into character. Momo’s seen Yuki act before, both during filming and in the finished product onscreen, and of course Yuki is his darling partner, so he can tell. But Yuki’s presence shifts subtly even now, becoming something older, more deliberate. Even if Momo’s character doesn’t know Yuki’s true identity yet, Momo knows, and he secretly thinks Hope knows too, deep in his subconscious, that Curse is something else, more than he appears.

Even if their roles are different, he likes that Hope is just as taken with Curse as Momo is with Yuki. It’s also incredible that Yuki, a human man in his twenties, is just as much of an oblivious weirdo as Curse, an immortal being, who never lived closely with humans before Hope. In a way, though, that’s similar to—

“Momo,” Yuki prompts. Momo blinks back to reality. “Did you get caught up thinking about me again?”

“Ahh!!” Momo’s hands fly to his cheeks. “No! Well... Yes! Sorry!”

“It’s all right.” Yuki sounds amused, although the look he gives Momo, his eyes half-lidded, is dangerous. Momo squirms in his seat, trying to focus.

“Um... Give me the line again!”

Yuki repeats it.

Momo clears his throat. “ _I see_...”

Yuki nods approvingly, and then tilts his head to one side. “ _Is that the only question you've been wanting to ask me all this time_?”

“ _The only_ ...?” Momo taps his finger to his chin, pretending to think. “ _Ah... Um... Yes, that's it! I kinda felt like it might be the case, I'm glad you told me_!”

Like this, they continue through the scene. Momo misses a few lines, but Yuki is able to prompt him with just enough that he remembers the rest. It’s so nice having a partner who’s a more experienced actor in times like this! Momo’s run scripts with Yuki before, and he was always clumsy with feeding lines... It’s much easier when it’s the other way around.

Lost in thought after saying one of his lines, Momo doesn’t realize immediately that it’s Yuki who’s missing a cue. It’s odd, because he has the script in his hands. Momo blinks, bringing himself back into focus, and when he looks at Yuki, he finds he’s...blushing?

“Darling,” Momo says.

Yuki doesn’t move.

Momo grows worried, and nudges Yuki’s knee with his foot. Yuki thwacks Momo’s foot with the script—gently—and says, “Be _patient_ , Momo.”

“Don’t call me Momo when you’re doing your Curse voice,” Momo teases. “Is it my line?”

“Ah, no.” Yuki holds the script closer to his own face. “Sorry. I’ll read it again.”

But he hesitates again. Momo, now growing curious, squirms forward on the couch and tries to get a look at the script, but Yuki holds it out of his reach.

“What!” Momo says. He suddenly gets a suspicion. “What’s your line?”

“Nothing,” Yuki says.

 _Aha_. Momo frowns, settling back into his previous position. “Your line can’t be _nothing_. Then it would be my line.”

“It’s...” Yuki exhales, clearly flustered. His cheeks, already pink, grow pinker. Yuki truly blushing is a rare sight; usually it’s Momo who turns red at every other thing out of Yuki’s mouth.

“I know where we were in the script,” Momo says, careful to speak clearly. “It was right after Hope says Curse is weird. Will you say your line for me?”

With a groan, Yuki lays the script in his lap so he can put his hands over his face. Now that Yuki can’t see him, Momo makes a little fist of triumph in his lap.

“ _That_...” Yuki starts, and presses his lips together. “ _That may be because other people's hearts are the biggest mysteries to me_.”

“ _And_?” Momo prompts quietly.

Yuki exhales, and drops his hands, finally meeting Momo’s gaze, his expression stubborn even as his cheeks flush red. “ _And so far...there has never been an existence as important to me as you_.”

“Darling,” Momo breathes. He can feel tears sparking in his eyes, and he hurries to swipe them away.

“That line is embarrassing,” Yuki huffs, dropping his hands from his face.

“Darling!!!” Momo launches himself across the couch, tackling Yuki against the cushions. Yuki lets out an “oof”, but he’s laughing as Momo peppers his face with kisses.

“Yaaay! You did it!” He strokes Yuki’s cheek, still a little red. “I can’t wait to hear you say it during filming tomorrow too! You’re going to make my heart beat right out of my chest!”

Gradually, Yuki melts under Momo’s touch, and turns his head to press a kiss into the palm of Momo’s hand. “...I’ll do my best not to get embarrassed on camera.”

“Hmm.” Momo pats Yuki’s cheek. “Maybe we should run the line a couple more times then... So you have practice...”

“I’ll die,” Yuki says.

“No!!”

“Yes,” Yuki insists. “It’s one thing when we’re on set, in costume and everything, but here... When it’s just you and me, in your apartment...”

He turns his head, staring at the couch cushions, and Momo watches as the tip of his ear, all that’s visible through his hair, turns pink as well.

This view of Yuki is so rare, so lovely, that Momo waits a moment, just so he can commit it to memory.

Then he crawls back off Yuki, sitting back on his heels. “Well... Even if you don’t want to say it again, I’ll just buy the _Throne of the Stellar_ film when it comes out, and I’ll replay that scene over and over! I’ll set it as my ringtone!”

“Don’t you dare,” Yuki groans. He pats Momo’s ankle. “Come on, finish the scene. It’s your line now.”

His face is still flushed, and he won’t meet Momo’s eyes, but he hasn’t closed himself off like he does when he’s really upset. He hasn’t folded his arms, or curled his legs up to his body. When Momo doesn’t answer right away, Yuki’s eyes flick up to his face, maybe wondering what he’s thinking, if he’s done teasing.

“Okay,” Momo says, settling back into his former seat on the couch. He presses his socked feet against Yuki’s leg, and recalls Hope’s next line. “... _you don't have many friends, right_?”

It’s all right for the evening to move forward. He got a glimpse of that Yuki, soft and in love, and he’ll treasure it until the next time he sees that side of him. These days, it’s getting easier and easier.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me [on twitter](http://twitter.com/worldsearchyou)!


End file.
